ratchet_and_clank_loungefandomcom-20200214-history
Alebarasi
"Aye...that oyster chilli be disagreein' with me somethin' fierce" - Alebarasi, when role-playing lounge hit hiatus in its history 'Alebarasi '''is an alias of a Slovenian role-player Alen Bučar Baras. He was born on 31.3.1992 in Trbovlje, Slovenia. He lived in Zagorje ob Savi until 2005, when he moved to Dobrova, a village near capital city. His role-playing came to life, when Nick Torn invited him in Ratchet & Clank role-playing lounge in late 2011, while being quite active in commenting on R&C pages. His notable pages are Rusty Pete, Lawrence, Smuggler, President Phyronix, Big Al and others. Biography "''Okay Alen, you and your eternal knowledge win again." - Kim van Manie Alebarasi is the older brother in a family of four. His father is a computer technician and engineer and his mother is a social worker. At the very young age, he showed interest in music, chemistry, wood modelling and many other things. At one point of his life (and now), he was described as a "walking encyclopedia". He attended first two primary school classes in Zagorje and from third primary school class forward in Ljubljana. From 2007 to 2011 he studied pharmacy at High School for Pharmacy, Cosmetics and Health. From 2011 to 2013 he studied biomedicine at Faculty for Pharmacy, but he dropped it. In 2013 he started studying occupational therapy at Faculty for Health Sciences and he's one class away from diploma. He also enjoys solving word puzzles and crosswords, which lead to his crossword-making hobby. In 2012, he was invited by his neighbour to work as a crossword editor for a local monthly magazine and surely, he didn't hesitate. And in 2013, he was invited in his friend's folk-rock band as a drummer. The band is still active. Personality "Whenever I see that many notifications from Alen Bučar Baras, I know I'm gonna laugh." - J.B. "Kindness like his; you don't forget." ''- Nick Torn Alebarasi is an easy-going, helpful and conflict-avoidable type of a guy. There are rumors, that he is "the least hated or being hated person in the history of lounge". He has a sense of humor, though sometimes, his jokes come out incomplete. He can easily go into character's personality and sometimes other role-players think, that Lawrence's or Rusty Pete's pages are being in the hands of characters themselves. Although his primary language isn't English, he might correct you on some grammar errors. Relationships J.B. J.B. and Alebarasi are very helpful to each other - if there's a leak in the role-play scene, they would inform each other to correct or change a comment. Usually Alebarasi role-plays in tandem with J.B. (Dr. Nefarious-Lawrence, Captain Slag-Rusty Pete,...), where he really tries to impersonate the character. Nick Torn Alebarasi is still thankful to Nick for inviting him into the lounge in 2011. Without this fact, he wouldn't have that passion for role-playing. Alebarasi usually agrees on Nick's plot options, because they offer a lot of action, intensity and overall fun. Kim van Manie ''pending Formal Trivia * Alebarasi admires Nick Torn's writing * One of his life goals is meeting with other three role-players altogether. * He plays drums, guitar, keyboards, melodica, tin-whistle and a little bit of mandolin * His favourite music genres are classic rock, folk-rock, traditional heavy metal, folk-metal, country, bluegrass, jazz and rockabilly. * He is an enthusiast in cooking, herbalism, enology, zymology and cocktails * He really likes to travel * He's an optimist * Sometimes he is also "hired" to commentate a local sport event * Although not being an athlete, he enjoys swimming, cycling and skiing * He is also a wikipedia editor (alias is the same as here) Trivia about Ratchet & Clank * His favourite R&C game is Tools of Destruction, followed by A Crack in Time and Up Your Arsenal * He dislikes Ratchet's appearance in All 4 One and Full Frontal Assault/Q-Force * He likes "Pirate English" * His favourite characters are Ratchet, Clank, Space Pirates & Dr. Nefarious * At the last battle with Dr. Nefarious in Up Your Arsenal, he had a lot of struggles in succeeding * He has Groovitron compilation from Tools of Destruction on his mobile phone. Category:Roleplayers Category:Alebarasi Category:Active Roleplayers